


Nightmares

by RedFanboi



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Character Death In Dream, Other, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFanboi/pseuds/RedFanboi
Summary: Two boys wake up from a nighmare that's strangely similar (Although not described). Things get more deeper than just the Nightmare.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic. So sorry if it doesn't meet to your expectations. I made this for a competition. Heheh. Also, i planned obviously for a another POV for my second OC in this. So quite a lot of copy paste from first chapter. Also, the Kitsune is 15, the Wolfskin is 17.

"M-mother.. N-ngh. N-no-o.. Please get up..." Said a certain Kitsune while he shifted uncomfortably in his sleep "No! Don't I-leave me! Please". As tears stroked down his face, glistening off his cheeks as he slept.

"Gyaah! Hah.. Hah... Hah... Another Nightmare, how wonderful..." Spoke the Kitsune as he awoke in a cold sweat that made his clothes stick to his skin. "It's happened again.. I know I won't be able to sleep.. I should just sneak into the mess hall to grab something to eat, and down some water before trying to sleep again.. Tomorrow is going to be a pain with my lack of rest.." He then slid off his bed and made his way to the kitchen in the mess hall for some food to ease his pain.

The hallway leading to the mess hall wasn't exactly plain, yet not extravagant either, after all, times were rough, especially mentally, on everyone. The most to be seen decoration wise were a few vases with Nohrian Flowers, they only bloomed at night so of course they would look gorgeous right now. Some with Hoshidan Cherry Blossoms, however they weren't blooming due to the cold, dark Night. The only other things that passed as Decorations were paintings that Lady Corrin was stupid enough to buy from that merchant... The secret seller, Anna.

"Hmph, while they are nice Paintings, Lady Corrin shouldn't have bought paintings that were so outrageous in price, it wasn't worth it. But of course she didn't know how to manage money... At least she had lovely taste in men." The Kitsune said as he chuckled to himself, ah, if it weren't for Lady Corrin, he wouldn't have met his best friend, his cousin, and someone who he sees as a brother, the Wolfskin. He was two years older than the Kitsune despite their births being the same year, relatively close to one another. "Such is the pains of the deeprealms.. We were robbed of such precious time with our mothers..." The Kitsune muttered to himself. Not long ago, both his mother, and the Wolfskin's mother, Azura and Corrin, fell in combat. The army has been in disarray ever since they died. Being children of the two, they suffered more than most, even more than some of their uncles and aunts.

The two were put into the same deeprealm, where they were raised as siblings, despite being second cousins in actuality, there they played, explored, studied, and many other things, under the care of a foster family so the young princes of Valla wouldn't have to see war as children, or potentially had died during a raid on the castle.

The Kitsune shook his head gently..  
"No time to let myself get distracted... I did start to head in this direction because I was hungry." He then went the rest of the way to the mess hall.

...

A few minutes had passed, he had finally made it to the mess hall. The mess hall was just a rather large cafeteria, of course it was! Try sitting a entire army in a small dining room! Full of wooden tables and chairs, with fine table cloths draped over the top, with a vase in the middle to give it a home-like feel to it, the flowers in the vases differed from Nohr's Night Flowers, the Hoshidan Cherry Blossoms, and daisies. He stood around for another minute looking around, then made it to the kitchen. *CRASH*- Wait, what was that!? The Kitsune decided to run to the Kitchen as he heard a sound from that direction... Then relief washed over him. "*Sigh*.. Damon! You scared me half to death, what are you doing up!" The Kitsune said, addressing the Wolfskin boy in front of him, kneeling down and picking things up. "Gyah! Rai'an! Oh.. You scared me too for a sec! Heheh!" The Wolfskin said as he scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

Rai'an crossed his arms, tail swishing about. Small smile becoming visible on his youthful features. "Heh, well anyways, let me help you pick that up." He said as he knelt down to help his Wolfskin friend pick up the metal dishes he dropped.

"Thanks, but what are you doing up? Getting no sleep as well as neglecting other things Kitsune need is bad for you!" Damon semi-shouted.

"Be quiet! But I couldn't sleep, I've been having.. That dream... Again. You?" Rai'an frowned a bit, looking down.

Damon too, pouted a bit, "Same.. I woke up in a cold sweat. My clothes were soaked through.. I had to change, and decided I was hungry."

"I woke up in a cold sweat as well, but it wasn't bad enough that I had to change." Rai'an stated. "Think we could talk about our dreams, or our feelings a bit...? Sorry to ask, but talking about it while we eat might help us tremendously."

"Good idea!" Damon smiled a bit. "Well, what should we eat? I didn't think that much into it and was just looking for anything."

"How about some of that meat Mozu, and our fathers caught in the forest, paired up with some rice? That sounds good. Right?" Rai'an asked.

"That does sound good! Come on! Let's cook it together!" Damon beamed, drooling at the thought somewhat.

"Ok, help me find the ingredients please. We will get started as soon as we have everything." Rai'an said.

"Ok! I'll get looking!" Damon said as he made a mad dash for the army's pantry tearing the place apart.

"NO! DAMON! DON'T DESTROY THE PLACE!"

"You're no fun..." Damon said as he pouted.  
...

Some time had passed and they finally found all the ingredients they needed.

"Ok, let's start cooking." Rai'an said.

"Ok! Here, I'll get the dishes we need."

...

Eventually, the two had finished cooking, and now they proceeded to sit down and eat what they made.

"Hey, this tastes pretty good. Rather simple, but still good." Damon said.

"Yeah" Rai'an replied. "May I ask what happened in your dream tonight?" The two usually spoke about their nightmares as talking through it always helped make things better to deal with.

"...I was there again. Like I said earlier, the same dream as you, I watched our mothers die. Damn that God... Nothing new in the dream and you know what happens." Damon said

"Ah... So are you doing fine with it...? I'm feeling better now.. Honestly, just being near you helps calm me." Rai'an said.

"Yeah, I'm doing fine now myself, glad to hear you're good though! I could say the same about that. Being near you makes me happy, helps me lose track of the sad reality we're in." Damon replied.

"I am glad. Seems that the feeling is mutual." Rai'an said. Honestly, he feels that the conversation has reached it's peak, feeling the need to change the topic, Rai'an remembers seeing Damon training with his sister, Velouria, earlier. "Also, I remember seeing you spar a bit with Velouria earlier, that was pretty cool. Normally wolfskin aren't that great at fighting in their Human forms, but you fight just fine. Even against a Wolfskin in their beast form."

"Thanks. But I could say the same about you, you fight with that lance of yours just as good as any Spear Master or Paladin." Damon said, replying.

"Well I *did* spend my entire life training with a lance. Remember, even if i wanted to fight in Beast form, I can't." It wasn't necessarily that he can't, but that he doesn't want to. In his beast form he changes completely personality wise, it scares the poor Kitsune boy. Especially considering his alter ego is a blood thirsty narcissist. It would danger his friends if he transformed as he goes completely insane.

"Yeah..." Damon said.

...

Some time had passed, the boys just talking about random things. Laughing a bit, and eventually they finished their food.

"I am thankful to say I am finally tired. This was fun." Rai'an said.

"Yeah, so am I. Doesn't hurt that I'm also pretty full." Damon said.

The two boys got up and began cleaning up the mess they made, washing the dishes namely, and putting away the ingredients. Eventually, they finished and decided to go to bed.

"Night Rai'an." Damon said to his Azure-haired fox friend.

"Goodnight Damon" Rai'an replied his his wolf friend. "See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely. Can we train a bit? I want to work on fighting lance enemies. You're a perfect candidate with your skill." Damon said.

"It's settled then. See you." Rai'an said.

"Bye!" Damon replied.

...

Rai'an finally made it back to his room, collapsing on the bed. As he fell to sleep, one thing crossed his mind, he couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter.

"M-Mom.. Mother... No! G-Ge-Get up! Please!" Said a certain wolfskin boy as he twitched uncomfortably in his sleep, tail beating against the mattress restlessly. His clothing was soaked through with sweat. A single tear swept across his cheek. He woke up hurt, and cold.

"I-It's freezing.... And my clothes are soaked... Dammit! So sweaty..." He said, feeling a bit disgusted. "Better take these nasty clothes off and put some fresh clothes on..." He muttered, eventually starting to peel off his shirt, it was clinging to his skin due to the sweat. Eventually, the shirt was off, and it revealed a nice toned and lean torso. The wolfskin boy was well built, with a nicely defined chest, and abs. He wasn't the most defined in the army of course, but his lean body was a sight.

"Ugh, so damn cold..." The wolfskin boy continued to mutter as he proceeded to take off his pants, leaving him in his small clothes. He then went to go get fresh clothes, when he got them, he put the shirt on the bed, then started working on putting on his clean pants. Afterwards he began putting on his shirt, and buttoning it up. "I should go put the dirty clothes in the laundry I guess.." He said under his breath, after all, why not let Felicia, Flora, or Jakob deal with it? He then grabbed the dirty clothes and began walking to the laundry.

...

The laundry room was rather small, bare even, with the exception of cleaning supplies. It served as storage for the supplies the maids and butlers used to perform their duties. The boy put his dirty clothes in the basket for the maids to deal with. "Gods, be on my side... Please don't let Felicia do my laundry..." He did *not* need another ruined shirt, the last time Felicia washed his clothing some of his clothes somehow had gotten burnt a bit, and they weren't salvageable. "How the hell was that even possible?" He thought aloud to himself. With that done, he decided he was a bit hungry. Heading to the mess hall, getting some nice warm food to ease his hunger and to warm him up sounded really good.

...

He had exited the laundry, made a few turns, and now he's in the hallway leading to the mess hall. Looking around gave him so many memories... That painting.. He was with his mother, Corrin, when she had bought it. "Heh, Mom just had to have it, no matter the cost. It is really beautiful.." He stared at the painting with a sad look for a while, but his gaze turned to the vase on a table. Nohrian Dusk Flowers, and Hoshidan Cherry Blossoms. Mother loved this combination because it reminded her of both Hoshido and Nohr, and her family.

"Hmm... Better not let myself get lost in memory lane, after all... I *am* starving... Ugh." The Wolfskin boy said to himself before continuing walking the rest of the way to the mess hall.

...

He first entered the dining hall, which was reasonably large, meant to hold a army. He didn't want to stick around as he was very hungry, so he didn't pay much mind to the dining hall and went straight to the kitchen.

He had finally made it to the kitchen and began rummaging around the pantry. The kitchen was large as well as the Mess Hall, with large storage for ingredients to cook for the hungry soldiers. No one really minded if someone snuck a snack out of the pantry, as they were in excess of food. There were some pots and pans mixed in for some reason, probably because when the sun rises Arthur is supposed to cook, and whenever it's Arthur's turn to cook, everyone hides the necessary dishes so he can't cook to save their taste buds from getting murdered, that's usually what happens. After that, Peri soon goes to find the pots and pans and cooks for everyone. Thankfully only the pots and pans end up missing, nothing like plates, Spoons, or forks. He decides to move the pan in his way, but it slips from his grip and lands on the floor with a ***CRASH***-

"*Sigh*.. Damon! You scared me half to death, what are you doing up!" The Wolfskin boy practically jumped out of his skin "Gyah!" he scrambled to recompose himself. Finally recognizing the person now in front of him, he felt relief wash over him. He then bent over to pick things up. "Rai'an! Oh.. You scared me too for a sec! Heheh!" The Wolfskin said as he scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

Rai'an crossed his arms, tail swishing about. Small smile becoming visible on his youthful features. "Heh, well anyways, let me help you pick that up." He said as he knelt down to help his Wolfskin friend pick up the metal dishes he dropped.

"Thanks, but what are you doing up? Getting no sleep as well as neglecting other things Kitsune need is bad for you!" Damon semi-shouted.

"Be quiet! But I couldn't sleep, I've been having.. That dream... Again. You?" Rai'an frowned a bit, looking down.

Damon too, pouted a bit, "Same.. I woke up in a cold sweat. My clothes were soaked through.. I had to change, and decided I was hungry."

"I woke up in a cold sweat as well, but it wasn't bad enough that I had to change." Rai'an stated. "Think we could talk about our dreams, or our feelings a bit...? Sorry to ask, but talking about it while we eat might help us tremendously."

"Good idea!" Damon smiled a bit. "Well, what should we eat? I didn't think that much into it and was just looking for anything."

"How about some of that meat Mozu, and our fathers caught in the forest, paired up with some rice? That sounds good. Right?" Rai'an asked.

"That does sound good! Come on! Let's cook it together!" Damon beamed, drooling at the thought somewhat.

"That does sound good! Come on! Let's cook it together!" Damon beamed, drooling at the thought somewhat.

"Ok, help me find the ingredients please. We will get started as soon as we have everything." Rai'an said.

"NO! DAMON! DON'T DESTROY THE PLACE!"

"You're no fun..." Damon said as he pouted.

...

Some time had passed and they finally found all the ingredients they needed.

"Ok, let's start cooking." Rai'an said.

"Ok! Here, I'll get the dishes we need."

...

Eventually, the two had finished cooking, and now they proceeded to sit down and eat what they made.

"Hey, this tastes pretty good. Rather simple, but still good." Damon said.

"Yeah" Rai'an replied. "May I ask what happened in your dream tonight?" The two usually spoke about their nightmares as talking through it always helped make things better to deal with.

"...I was there again. Like I said earlier, the same dream as you, I watched our mothers die. Damn that God... Nothing new in the dream and you know what happens." Damon said

"Ah... So are you doing fine with it...? I'm feeling better now.. Honestly, just being near you helps calm me." Rai'an said.

"Yeah, I'm doing fine now myself, glad to hear you're good though! I could say the same about that. Being near you makes me happy, helps me lose track of the sad reality we're in." Damon replied.

"I am glad. Seems that the feeling is mutual." Rai'an said. Rai'an appeared to be lost in thought for a minute, so Damon just allowed him to think, it didn't take much longer until he spoke. "Also, I remember seeing you spar a bit with Velouria earlier, that was pretty cool. Normally wolfskin aren't that great at fighting in their Human forms, but you fight just fine. Even against a Wolfskin in their beast form."

"Thanks. But I could say the same about you, you fight with that lance of yours just as good as any Spear Master or Paladin." Damon said, replying.

"Well I *did* spend my entire life training with a lance. Remember, even if i wanted to fight in Beast form, I can't." It wasn't necessarily that he can't, but that he doesn't want to. In his beast form he changes completely personality wise, it scares the poor Kitsune boy. Especially considering his alter ego is a blood thirsty narcissist. It would danger his friends if he transformed as he goes completely insane.

"Yeah..." Damon said.

...  
Some time had passed, the boys just talking about random things. Laughing a bit, and eventually they finished their food.

"I am thankful to say I am finally tired. This was fun." Rai'an said.

"Yeah, so am I. Doesn't hurt that I'm also pretty full." Damon said.

The two boys got up and began cleaning up the mess they made, washing the dishes namely, and putting away the ingredients. Eventually, they finished and decided to go to bed.

"Night Rai'an." Damon said to his Azure-haired fox friend.

"Goodnight Damon" Rai'an replied his his wolf friend. "See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely. Can we train a bit? I want to work on fighting lance enemies. You're a perfect candidate with your skill." Damon said.

"It's settled then. See you." Rai'an said.

"Bye!" Damon replied.

...

The wolfskin boy, Damon, had made it back to his room safely. He closed the door behind him and collapsed onto the bed, finally falling into a deep, dreamless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a special thanks to my good friend Nyan, also known as the Kaito Spammer, etc. For creating this beautiful piece of art of my OCs and being my partner in this competition. I had so much fun! Thank you my friend, you are such a amazing person!
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/kainyan/art/The-Kitsune-and-the-Wolfskin-809595370


End file.
